


Docks

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Privacy is difficult on the warship - on land, however...
Relationships: Sigurd/Hervey (Suikoden IV)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Docks

**Author's Note:**

> A 15 Minute Ficlet, March 21, 2006.

Sigurd was quite partial to the unique geography of Nay Island, carefully memorized during his first visit back years before when he was still a vital part of the Middleport fleet.

But as his eyes rested for a moment on the sun setting out over the water, sailing wasn't even part of the equation. No, his motives were far more tainted than something so simple. With a free day on the island while supplies were gathered, Sigurd had pulled Hervey up to the field that separated the human settlement from the Nekobold.

And then he'd just let things happen in the tall grass, things that the high number of occupants and low amount of privacy on the ship disallowed him to have. Hervey was half-asleep on his lap now, not watching anything but the inside of his eyelids, worn out from having his pants pulled off almost immediately after he'd gotten them back on.

Not feeling overly guilty, Sigurd just smiled and reached to run his fingers through Hervey's hair. He thought he could hear Kika's voice from far below on the docks but Hervey didn't stir.

But with the sun setting over the water, it was almost time to return to the ship and go back to nearly-maddening tension and handjobs in the less traveled rooms of the ship when the need for contact was too strong to deny.

Yes, that was Kika's voice that he heard. And Lino's.

"Dario said that Snowe is prettier than you are..." Sigurd whispered, already starting to laugh.

Hervey was up in a split-second, looking around before realizing he'd been the victim of a cruel joke.

"Hey," he muttered, his eyes meeting Sigurd's for a moment. "You'd better not be thinking..."

They didn't have to go back to the ship just yet.


End file.
